Una Bella Amistad
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Milo obtuvo su armadura y ha decidido regresar a Milos para visitar a su maestro, pero el destino le tiene preparado una mala jugada. Continuacion de "El entrenamiento de Milo" ¡TERMINADO!
1. Primera Parte

**(1° Parte)**

Después de estar en el Santuario un año, Milo decidió que sería buena idea regresar a la Isla Milo para ver como estaban Nira y su maestro Andro y como no había ningún peligro que amenazara al santuario supuso que no habría problema alguno que le impidiera salir de dicho lugar, por lo que se dirigió a los aposentos del patriarca para pedir el permiso necesario e ir mañana a dicho lugar.

A diferencia de Shion, el patriarca que lo sustituyó era más impaciente y su nombre era Arles. Esta era la primera vez que iba con él por cuenta propia, por lo que se puso un poco nervioso pues según le habían contado era muy difícil llegar a convencerlo. Al llegar a la puerta respiró profundo y la abrió, entrando con paso firme, muy seguro de lo que hacía y con la armadura puesta lo que dio un toque de elegancia. Una vez estando frente al patriarca se arrodilló y bajó la mirada.

- Santidad, vengo a pedirle permiso para salir del Santuario - dijo Milo

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu salida? - preguntó Arles con voz fuerte y firme.

- En vista de que no hay ningún peligro que amenace al Santuario, quisiera ir a ver a mi maestro

- ¿Y para cuando tenías planeado ir a verlo en caso de que yo te dejase ir?

- Mañana mismo, Santidad

- ¿A dónde?

- Islas Milo

- Mmm… Esta bien, puedes ir- dijo después de pensarlo un poco -. Pero si se llega a presentar algo urgente vendrás de inmediato

- Gracias, santidad… así será - Milo se levantó e hizo una reverencia para después dirigirse fuera de los aposentos del patriarca. Una vez estando fuera soltó una bocanada de aire - Fue más fácil de lo que pensé - dijo aliviado y se dirigió a su templo para preparar todo para mañana.

Al día siguiente salió muy temprano del Santuario y se dirigió al puerto de Atenas. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, aun le sorprendía lo rápido que eran para conseguir lo que necesitaban puesto que, a pesar de ser las 6:00am, había una pequeña lancha esperándolo. Esa era la segunda vez que iba a la isla después de haber regresado al santuario con la armadura de escorpión; la primera la había hecho un día después de su llegada y a escondidas del patriarca, acompañado de Camus el cual quería conocer el lugar de entrenamiento de su mejor amigo aprovechando que estaba cerca. El viaje duró solamente un día y recordó cuando hizo ese mismo viaje por primera vez y lo emocionado que había estado cuando por fin había divisado la isla después de tres largos días de espera.

Cuando llegó eran las 10:00 de la mañana y supuso que deberían de estar entrenando por lo que se dirigió hacia la montaña. Antes de llegar se percató de que no había nadie ahí y eso le extrañó un poco ya que durante su estancia ahí era muy raro el día en el que Andro no los pusiera a entrenar. De pronto unas manos obstruyeron su mirada.

- ¿Quien soy? - dijo una dulce voz detrás de él, la cual conocía muy bien

- Eres Nira - Milo se quitó las manos de los ojos y volteó hacía ella esbozando una gran sonrisa

- Que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí… - Nira abrazó a Milo de improviso, lo que le sorprendió un poco, pero aun así le devolvió el abrazo - ¿Qué es lo que te trae para acá? - ambos se soltaron

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no puedo venir a visitarlos? - respondió Milo en tono burlón

- Claro que sí puedes… lo que pasa es que pensé que te habían enviado o algo así

- No me enviaron, pero esta vez si vine con el permiso del patriarca, no como la otra vez

- Entonces, eso significa que te quedaras por un tiempo - el rostro de Nira se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, posó sus manos en los hombros de Milo y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción para dar lugar a otro abrazo que sorprendió un poco a Milo pero esta vez fue menos que la vez anterior.

- Si, así es, pero… - Milo tomó a Nira de los hombros y con un movimiento suave hizo que esta lo soltara para que después lo viera a la cara. La sonrisa de Nira desapareció de su cara al ver el rostro serio de Milo - si se llega a presentar algo en el Santuario… tendré que regresar - dijo con un tono un tanto serio

- Bueno, pues hasta entonces… te quedarás… ¿verdad?

- Sí, así es - Milo sonrió y el rostro de Nira volvió a iluminarse con una sonrisa

- Eso me alegra mucho

- Por cierto ¿Dónde esta mi maestro Andro?

- La verdad no sé… hace dos días que se fue… sólo me dijo que iba a salir de la isla pero… no me dijo a donde iba ni cuanto se iba a tardar en regresar. ¿No crees que es un poco extraño?

- Si, es extraño, durante nuestro entrenamiento jamás pasó algo parecido

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la casa para que desempaques?

- Esta bien, vamos

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa que se encontraba frente al lugar donde solían entrenar. Al llegar, Milo se quedó observándola por un breve momento al mismo tiempo que recordaba los momentos mas importantes de su entrenamiento y, sin que él lo notara, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su boca; lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Nira. Después de que Milo regresó en sí, ambos entraron y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el que había sido el cuarto de Milo durante su estancia, dejando sus cosas sobre la cama y saliendo igual que como habían entrado.

Ambos estaban muy felices por haberse reunido de nuevo, por lo que, para celebrar, fueron a la ciudad que se encontraba detrás de la montaña Profitis Ilía. Durante todo el día se la pasaron de arriba para abajo, viendo en tiendas, comprando o simplemente platicando mientras caminaban. Cuando se cansaron fueron a comprar un helado y se fueron al parque a descansar y a seguir platicando. Una vez que hubieron terminado el helado, continuaron con su caminata por la ciudad hasta que el sol se ocultó.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, lo primero que hicieron fue ver si Andro había llegado, pero se encontraron con el lugar completamente igual que como lo habían dejado en la mañana; después se pusieron a cenar cereal y cuando terminaron ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar.

Después de tres días, Andro regresó a la isla a eso de las 12:00pm, lo cual alegró a Milo porque ya se había hecho a la idea de que tardaría en verlo.

- ¿En donde habías estado, Andro? - preguntó Nira preocupada en cuanto lo vio llegar

- Por ahí - respondió Andro sin dejar de caminar en dirección de la casa

- ¿Por ahí? - preguntó extrañada volteando a ver a Milo, el cual estaba igual que ella - ¿No vas a decirnos donde andabas?

- No - Andro dejó de caminar repentinamente - ¿Decirnos? - preguntó extrañado y se volteo hacia Nira y detrás de ella se encontraba Milo - ¿Milo?... ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿no me digas que otra vez te viniste sin el permiso del patriarca?

- No maestro, esta vez el patriarca si sabe que estoy aquí, sólo vine de visita hasta que algo se presente en el Santuario.

- Oh, vaya, ¿y desde cuando estas aquí Milo?

- Desde hace tres días

- He estado bien acompañada - dijo Nira aferrándose al brazo derecho de Milo

- Me alegra que no hayas pasado tanto tiempo sola Nira - Nira soltó a Milo para darle un abrazo a Andro y después se regresó a donde estaba - Por cierto Milo, tienes que contarme como te ha ido en el Santuario, ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos allá? - Andro señaló en dirección de un árbol enorme que se encontraba frente a la casa, a diez metros de distancia.

- Sí, está bien

Los tres comenzaron a caminar y cuando llegaron se sentaron formando un círculo. Milo les comenzó a relatar todo lo que había hecho, desde que llegó a Atenas hasta el día en el que había ido con el patriarca para pedirle permiso. Cuando terminó eran las 3:00pm y todos estaban hambreados.

- ¿Qué les parece, si para celebrar que estamos los tres nuevamente reunidos, vamos a comer a un restaurante? - dijo Nira entusiasmada

- Me parece excelente esa idea - respondió Milo

- A mi también, así que ¿Qué estamos esperando? - Andro se levantó y acto seguido Milo y Nira también lo hicieron - vámonos

Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la ciudad y rápidamente llegaron a un restaurante, entraron, se sentaron en una mesa y casi de inmediato un mesero se acercó a ellos. Hicieron sus pedidos y en 20 minutos les trajeron su comida. Cuando terminaron de comer Andro se regreso, mientras que Milo y Nira se quedaron en la ciudad a dar una vuelta. Casi al anochecer regresaron a la casa, pero antes de llegar se quedaron un rato observando a la luna la cual estaba llena y muy resplandeciente. Andro los encontró agarrados de la mano observando atentamente la luna y eso lo enfureció lo bastante como para ir y hablar con ellos.

- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? - preguntó Andro con voz fuerte y visiblemente enojado. Milo y Nira rápidamente se soltaron y voltearon a verlo un poco desconcertados.

- Sólo estábamos viendo la luna, Andro - dijo Nira lo más calmada posible, aunque en su voz se notó que estaba un poco nerviosa

- Los he estado esperando desde hace rato, que no ven la hora

- Lo sentimos maestro - dijo Milo arrepentido

- Nah, olvídenlo - dijo Andro más calmado - ya vénganse que ya es tarde

- Si - respondieron Nira y Milo al mismo tiempo

Andro iba adelante, mientras que Milo y Nira no se dejaban de ver desconcertados por la actitud de Andro.

- ¿No crees que exageró un poco? - preguntó Milo en voz baja, secreteando con Nira

- ¿un poco? Yo más bien diría que bastante - respondió Nira de la misma forma, aunque un poco molesta

- Para mí que trama algo - dijo Milo pensativo

- ¿Tu crees?... ¿y en que te basas para decir eso?

- En nada, pero tengo esa leve sospecha

- Creo ya estas delirando… ya tienes que irte a dormir Milo, lo necesitas o si no al rato vas a decir que lo que trama es una fiesta… - Nira se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la casa llena de globos y en la entrada un "BIENVENIDO DE NUEVO MILO" - sorpresa… - acabo de decir en un susurro

- ¡Vaya! - dijo Milo asombrado - esto si no me lo esperaba

- ¿Sorprendidos verdad? - dijo Andro orgulloso al verlos con la boca abierta, ellos solo se limitaron a mover la cabeza en acción de asentimiento.

Los tres entraron a la casa y se pusieron a cenar y a escuchar un poco de música que Andro había conseguido con unas personas que vivían en la isla y no se fueron a dormir sino hasta las 4:00am.


	2. Segunda Parte

**(2° Parte)**

Una semana después…

Era una mañana hermosa en Islas Milo, sin ninguna nube que tapara el cielo azul, el sol iluminaba el mar y los pájaros revoloteaban alrededor del Profitis Illía. Milo y Nira se encontraban entrenando como cuando eran niños y Andro se encontraba en la ciudad comprando víveres ya que estos habían escaseado y no tenían nada para comer.

- Se nota que has pulido tus habilidades en el Santuario - dijo Nira cuando terminaron de entrenar

- Si, así es - respondió Milo orgulloso - todos los días entreno, ya sea poco o mucho, pero para serte sincero ya extrañaba entrenar de esta forma contigo

- En… en serio - dijo Nira un poco nerviosa al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

- ¿Acaso dije algo…

- No - lo interrumpió bruscamente

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces nada - Nira se levanto de repente y Milo solo la miró extrañado - ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un vaso de agua?, me estoy muriendo de sed

- Claro - respondió confundido

Milo se levantó y cuando estuvo al lado Nira ambos comenzaron a caminar. Nira no dejaba de mirar al suelo y Milo no dejaba de mirarla. Cuando llegaron a la casa vieron a un hombre que portaba una ropa muy semejante a la de un soldado del santuario

- Milo… ¿Quién será ese hombre? - dijo Nira señalándolo con la mirada

- Parece un soldado del Santuario - respondió

- ¿Acaso hiciste algo malo? - preguntó con sarcasmo

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces no sé

El soldado volteó a verlos y corriendo se acercó a ellos. Por la expresión de su rostro no parecía traer noticias buenas

- Joven Milo - el soldado se veía fatigado y un poco asustado

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado

- Se le requiere inmediatamente en el Santuario, un barco lo espera en la playa de la isla - Milo se sorprendió mucho al oírlo al igual que Nira - No vaya a demorarse ya que es un asunto de suma importancia

- Ahora regreso- Milo salió corriendo hacia la casa y Nira se quedó desconcertada con el soldado

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa en el Santuario? - preguntó Nira

- No se lo puedo decir, señorita - respondió el soldado. Después de unos segundos volvió a hablar - ¿Usted debe de ser la señorita Nira, verdad?

- Si, así es… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- El patriarca me dijo que era muy posible que en este lugar me encontrara con una chica de nombre Nira, la cual posee ataques psíquicos y me pidió que le diera esto - el soldado sacó de su espalda una mascara de metal y se la tendió

- ¿Una mascara?... - dijo confundida al mismo tiempo que la tomaba - ¿y porque una mascara?

- Es por si quiere venir al Santuario

- ¿Ir yo… al santuario? - Nira se puso pálida del asombro - ¿y para que necesito una mascara? - preguntó muy sorprendida

- Todas las mujeres que habitan en el santuario deben de usar una

- Oh!, ya veo - dijo mas tranquila - pero aunque que quiera ir, necesito primero del permiso de mi maestro y el no se encuentra aquí y no se cuanto se vaya a tardar

- No lo necesitas, porque ya lo tienes - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Nira se volteó rápidamente

- ¡Andro! - exclamó

- Así que ve y arregla tus cosas porque te vas al Santuario con Milo… siempre quisiste conocer algo mas que esta isla - Andro sonrió dulcemente y Nira le respondió de la misma manera y rápidamente se hecho a correr por el mismo camino que había tomado Milo

- ¡MILO! - gritó Nira cuando entro a la casa - ¿Dónde estas?

- ¡Acá arriba! - respondió. Nira subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Milo sin previo aviso - ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó desconcertado

- ¿Qué opinarías si te digo que voy a ir contigo al Santuario? - preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- Que estas bromeando - respondió Milo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y mirándola de reojo

- Ya Milo, hablando en serio

- Esta muy bien, me encantaría que me acompañaras, pero se que es una broma

- Pues no es ninguna broma, ¡me voy contigo al Santuario! - dijo Nira entusiasmada, Milo dejó de arreglar su pequeña maleta y la miro asombrado, con los ojos bien abiertos - y como una prueba - Nira le enseñó la mascara que le había dado el soldado

- ¿El soldado te dio esto? - preguntó Milo un poco intrigado mientras la señalaba

- Si, así es… además Andro ya me dio permiso de ir

- ¿Segura que no te lo estas inventando?

- Segura

- ¿No me estas mintiendo?

- Por supuesto que no - respondió Nira fingiendo estar ofendida por la pregunta

- ¡Es fantástico! - gritó Milo eufórico al mismo tiempo que la tomaba en sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de reír por la emoción

- Basta Milo, me vas a marear - dijo Nira sin dejar de sonreír; Milo la dejo en el suelo - será mejor que me vaya a arreglar mis cosas o si no capaz que no voy

- Esta bien, yo continuare con las mías

Nira salio del cuarto y él, mientras arreglaba su maleta, no dejaba de pensar en la noticia que le había dado, en la alegría que le daba saber que su mejor amiga iba a ir con él al Santuario y que la iba a ver casi igual de seguido que como cuando entrenaban juntos. Solo había algo que le preocupaba y eso era que iba a estar en mayor peligro en el Santuario que en la isla, pero el haría lo posible por protegerla. Cuando terminó se dirigió al cuarto de Nira, quien todavía seguía arreglando sus cosas. Poco tiempo después terminó y ambos salieron de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Andro y el soldado.

- Cuídense chicos - dijo Andro con tristeza pero a la vez orgulloso de ver que sus dos alumnos eran lo suficientemente fuertes

- Gracias Andro, me enseñaste muchas cosas durante todos estos años - Nira abrazó a Andro y varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro - y también gracias por haberme querido y cuidado, te voy a extrañar mucho

- Yo también Nira - Andro la abrazó y al poco rato después la soltó, quedando frente a frente - cuídate mucho

- Si Andro, no te preocupes

- Milo, te has vuelto realmente fuerte, cuídate y cuídala mucho

- Así lo haré maestro y muchas gracias por todo

- Ya váyanse, los están esperando

Milo y Nira dieron media vuelta y fueron con el soldado, el cual estaba a unos pocos metros de ahí. Cuando estuvieron con él los tres se fueron con dirección a la playa y mientras caminaban de vez en cuando volteaban hacia atrás. Una vez ahí vieron una lancha muy parecida a la que había tomado Milo cuando había regresado al santuario después de 10 años de arduo entrenamiento. Se subieron en ella y el soldado la manejó hasta un pequeño barco.

- Señorita Nira, por favor póngase la mascara que le di - dijo el soldado una vez que estuvieron en el barco

- ¡¿Ya?! - exclamó Nira - que rápido y yo que pensé que me la pondría ya estando en el santuario - murmuró tan bajito que nadie la escuchó. Abrió su maleta, saco la mascara y se quedó mirándola por un rato

- ¿Qué pasa Nira? - preguntó extrañado Milo

- Nada - contestó un poco sobresaltada y sin pensarlo se puso la mascara - ¿Cómo me veo Milo?

- Te vez… - Milo hizo una pausa - como decirlo… - puso una mano en la barbilla y no dejaba de observarla - no estoy acostumbrado a verte con mascara, por lo que te me haces rara

- ¿Rara?

- No rara… extraña… ay! No se como decirlo - Milo se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza

- Ya te entendí - dijo Nira

- ¿enserio? - preguntó Milo sorprendido

- Si, así es - Nira lo tomó del brazo - que te parece si vamos a conocer el barco, aunque no es muy grande que digamos… o mejor dicho vamos a ver el mar

- Vamos

Ambos se dirigieron a la parte delantera del mini-barco y se quedaron mirando el mar. Mientras Milo observaba no podía creer que Nira fuera con él y en varias ocasiones solo la miraba a ella y cuando ésta se percataba fingía que no la veía y viceversa. Por su parte, Nira aun no podía creer que fuera al santuario y menos aun que estuviera usando una mascara; se preguntaba como es que seria la vida en el Santuario y que aventuras le esperarían ahí; nunca en su vida se había imaginado que iba a ir al lugar en donde entrenaban todas aquellas personas que daban su vida por proteger a Athena.

Después de unas horas de estar viendo el mar, de platicar, echarle un vistazo al mini-barco por dentro, comer y de ver el atardecer por fin llegaron al Pireo. Nira quedó maravillada al ver la ciudad de Atenas, la cual era enorme comparada con Milos; pero para su mala suerte no duraron mucho tiempo ahí debido a que los soldados que los acompañaban caminaban demasiado rápido. Unos minutos después de haber dejado atrás la ciudad, con unos cuantos tropezones por parte de Nira y otras tantas carcajadas de Milo seguidas de una reclamación, llegaron al Santuario. A pesar de que llevaba una mascara, Milo pudo percatarse de que Nira había quedado maravillada con el lugar y se imaginaba la cara que tendría en ese momento sin mencionar que tenia unas ganas de ver esa expresión ya que era raro verla tan sorprendida.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras, Milo de Escorpión - dijo una voz grave, seria y fuerte. Nira, que estaba perdida viendo la entrada del Santuario, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito y afianzarse del brazo de Milo un poco sorprendida y asustada

- Santidad - Milo hizo una reverencia y al verlo, Nira hizo lo mismo

- Antes de que entren les voy a dar una indicación - Milo y Nira miraron atentos al patriarca - Ninguno de los que estén en este Santuario deberá saber que ustedes dos se conocen desde hace tiempo y mucho menos que un caballero te ha visto el rostro - esto ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose a Nira - espero que quede bien claro porque estoy haciendo una excepción contigo Nira ya que tu maestro me dio buenas referencias sobre ti y me dijo que serias de gran utilidad aquí... generalmente las únicas caballero femenino que hay en el Santuario son las que entrenan aquí mismo... que no se les olvide - ambos asintieron, el patriarca dio media vuelta y se fue

- Esto si que no me lo esperaba - dijo Nira sorprendida unos minutos después

- Ni yo tampoco - respondió Milo - pero será mejor que entremos, a menos de que quieras seguir observando la entrada

- Muy gracioso Milo - ambos entraron al Santuario...


	3. Tercera Parte

**(3° Parte)**

Al primer lugar que se dirigieron una vez adentro fue al templo del escorpión celeste. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que los llevarían hasta allá se detuvieron.

- Oye Milo - dijo Nira un poco confundida

- Dime - respondió

- ¿Qué tan lejos de aquí esta tu templo?

- Es el octavo templo, haz cuentas

- Esta muy lejos ¿y no hay algún otro camino mas corto para llegar? - preguntó Nira esperanzada

- Lamentablemente no, pero te acostumbras - respondió Milo divertido al mismo tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, Nira solo miraba las escaleras resignada. - Si continuamos aquí nunca vamos a llegar

Milo comenzó a subir las escaleras y detrás de él le seguía Nira con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y sin muchas ganas de tener que caminar tanto cada vez que quisiera bajar o subir. Cuando llegaron a la primera casa la encontraron totalmente vacía ya que Mu se encontraba en Jamir por lo que rápidamente pasaron por ahí. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la segunda casa encontrándose con Aldebarán, con el que se quedaron a platicar un breve momento. Cuando salieron de ahí continuaron su camino y no fue sino hasta cáncer que se toparon con alguna persona, en esta ocasión con Mascara Mortal.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - gritó Nira y rápidamente se afianzó del brazo de Milo

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Milo preocupado y confundido a la vez, sin dejarla de ver

- ¡Este lugar está lleno de rostros muy feos! - gritó sin soltarlo

- ¿Qué es lo que está feo? - dijo una voz - ¿y quien demonios grita tanto?

- Hola Mascara Mortal

- Hola Milo, ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó señalando a Nira con la mirada, ésta todavía continuaba agarrada del brazo de Milo

- Su nombre es Nira, la acabo de conocer hoy

- Hola - dijo Nira sin soltarse

- Bueno Mascara, nosotros ya nos vamos mas al rato platicamos - dijo Milo

- Está bien

Ambos salieron del templo de cáncer. A pesar de que ya tenían un tiempecillo fuera del templo de MM, Nira continuaba aferrada al brazo de Milo y no fue sino hasta que llegaron a Leo que por fin se soltó. Después de haber pasado por Leo, Virgo y Libra; y de haber platicado por un breve instante con Aioria, llegaron a Escorpión. Milo, que quería sorprenderla, antes de que pudieran ver el templo del escorpión celeste hizo que Nira se dejara ser guiada por él sin que ella pudiera ver nada. Cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada de la octava casa se detuvieron y lentamente Milo fue quitando sus manos del rostro de Nira; la cual, cuando lo vio, quedó totalmente sorprendida.

- ¿¡Aquí es donde vives!? - preguntó Nira asombrada

- Si - respondió Milo, deseando más que nunca poder ver el rostro de su amiga que se encontraba debajo de esa mascara

- ¡Es hermoso! ¡Y enorme!

- Lo mejor esta adentro - Milo hizo un ademán para que pasara y Nira, muy entusiasmada, entró

- ¡Esto es fabuloso! Sólo mira el lugar - Nira se quitó la mascara poniéndola sobre su cabeza

- Y esto no es todo, sígueme - Milo se dirigió al fondo del templo, seguido por Nira, y luego de hacer algo, una puerta se abrió - Pasa

- Esto es muy hermoso, cuando me dijiste que era grande no me lo imagine tanto

- No exageres tanto… por cierto, me vas a tener que disculpar por no poder enseñártelo bien, pero tengo que ir con el patriarca

- No te preocupes por eso, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer que yo me las arreglaré sola - Nira le guiñó un ojo

- Esta bien, pero ponte la mascara, no vaya ser la de malas y venga alguien

- Ok - contestó Nira no muy conforme con eso y después se la puso

Milo salió de su templo con dirección a los aposentos del patriarca. Desde que el soldado le dijo que tenia que ir de urgencia al santuario no había estado tranquilo y quería hablar con el patriarca para saber que era lo que pasaba. No tardo mucho en llegar ya que de su templo hasta Piscis no había nadie y con Afrodita no hablaba mucho que digamos. Camus se había regresado a Siberia para seguir entrenando a Hyoga, de hecho, una semana después de que fue el nombramiento de los caballeros dorados se había ido. En la puerta que daba acceso al lugar donde se encontraba Arles había varios soldados que custodiaban dicha entrada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó un soldado con agresividad

- Necesito hablar con el patriarca, es urgente - respondió Milo de manera tranquila pero con autoridad

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó otro soldado pero de la misma manera que el anterior

- Soy Milo, caballero dorado de Escorpión

- Espera aquí, le avisaremos a su santidad para ver si te recibe - dijo el mismo soldado, el cual entró y en unos instantes salió - ya puedes pasar

Milo no dijo nada y entró dirigiéndose hasta el borde las escaleras que estaban bajo la silla del patriarca y una vez estando allí se arrodilló

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia, Milo? - preguntó el patriarca

- Quería saber el motivo por el cual se me hizo venir con tanta urgencia, santidad - respondió Milo

- Con que es eso - Arles hizo una pausa - hace unos días sentí una presencia maligna por lo que envié a alguien a que investigara de quien se trataba y hace un par de días regresó diciéndome que se trataba de Ares, el cual planea conquistar este planeta pero no sin antes pelear con los caballeros de Athena. Esta persona que envié fue descubierta por Ares y me envió un mensaje el cual decía que dentro de una semana citaba a los caballeros dorados en el monte Atos.

- Es mas grave de lo que imaginé - dijo Milo asombrado

- Si, así es

- ¿Y no habrá algún inconveniente por el hecho de que no están todos los caballeros dorados? - preguntó Milo un poco intrigado

- No, los que protegen a Ares, es decir, lo Bersekers, son solamente cuatro, así que con solo cuatro de ustedes será mas que suficiente, contando a Nira

- ¿Qué? - dijo Milo desconcertado - ¿No estará pensando enviar a Nira al campo de batalla, verdad?

- Si, así es… me dieron muy buenas referencias sobre ella… fue por eso que le permití que viniera al Santuario; y que mejor manera de ver de lo que es capaz, ¿no crees? - Milo quedó sin habla, estaba perplejo ante tal noticia, por lo que no contestó enseguida

- No estoy muy seguro, santidad - contestó después de casi un minuto, muy serio

- Mmm… ¿eso es todo lo que querías hablar conmigo, Milo? - preguntó Arles un poco molesto

- Así es, su santidad

- Entonces ya puedes retirarte

- Adiós - Milo se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se fue de ahí.

Cuando llegó a su templo vio que Nira se había quedado dormida en el sillón - sin su mascara puesta, la cual estaba sobre el borde del sillón -, por lo que trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, y se dirigió a una puerta que daba acceso al lugar en donde dormía. Una vez dentro se percató de que habían puesto camas gemelas y habían quitado la matrimonial que él tenia antes. Sobre una de ellas estaba su maleta vacía y en la otra había otra maleta, pero esta todavía permanecía cerrada

- Por lo que veo el patriarca ya tenia pensado que Nira se quedara conmigo - pensó - pero si lo que él quiere es que nadie se entere que tenemos años de conocernos, esto no encaja mucho que digamos con sus deseos

Milo salió de ahí y se fue con dirección al refrigerador, pero cuando pasó junto al sillón en el cual estaba Nira dormida, se detuvo y la observó por un momento. Se regresó de nuevo a su cuarto y de ahí sacó una cobija azul cielo que tenía un escorpión como dibujo y se la puso encima. Siguió con su camino hacia el refrigerador y saco una jarra de agua la cual puso sobre la mesa, se dirigió al lavaplatos, tomo un vaso y se sirvió. La platica que había tenido con Arles lo había perturbado un poco, jamás se hubiera imaginado que sus verdaderas intenciones eran hacer que Nira peleara contra los bersekers de Ares solo para ponerla a prueba.

- De haberlo sabido no hubiera dejado que vinieras, Nira - murmuro y se tomó el vaso de agua de un solo viaje, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia ella, poniéndose de cuclillas y sin dejarla de observar con un poco de remordimiento por haberla expuesto a un gran peligro.

- ¿Qué pasa Milo? ¿Por qué me vez así? - preguntó Nira un poco soñolienta. Milo se sobresaltó

- Lamento haberte despertado - se disculpó

- Tranquilo - Nira sonrió - pero te noto preocupado, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el patriarca para que te pusieras así? - se sentó en el sillón y Milo también, a su lado

- Es más grave de lo que pensé - hizo un pausa y Nira no dejaba de verlo un poco preocupada - Creo que no fue una muy buena idea que vinieras, Nira

- ¡¿Qué?!

- El santuario recibió un citatorio por parte de Ares, dios de la guerra, para que los santos dorados peleemos contra sus bersekers en el monte Atos - continuó Milo muy serio, cerrando los ojos

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no fue buena idea que viniera? - preguntó Nira alterada - Si es por lo peligroso, eso no me afecta, yo me quedaría aquí en el santuario, por eso no tienes ni que preocuparte

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - respondió

- ¿Por qué?

- Nira… - Milo abrió los ojos - Arles planea enviarte a pelear contra ellos junto con otros tres caballeros dorados

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Esta es una de tus bromas de mal gusto que nunca sueles hacerme? - preguntó Nira exaltada, la noticia le había afectado

- Ojala y fuera así, pero lamentablemente no

- Milo… esto no es una mala noticia sino todo lo contrario

- ¿Qué? - Ahora era Milo el sorprendido ante tal reacción

- Sí… mira… velo como una especie de prueba para poner en práctica todo lo que Andro me ha enseñado - respondió Nira tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Pero…

- Pero nada… porque mejor no me enseñas todo lo que resta del santuario - Nira se levantó, tomó su mascara y se la puso

- Está bien - respondió Milo aun sin asimilar todo lo que había pasado

- Y que esperas, levántate - Nira lo tomó de la muñeca y Milo salió de su asombro.

Durante el resto del día, ambos se la pasaron dando vueltas por todo el santuario. El primer lugar al que fueron fue al coliseo y ahí se quedaron un rato. De ahí fueron al lugar en donde Milo vivió antes de ir a entrenar con Andro. Como cuando salieron ya era un poco tarde no se podía apreciar muy bien todo, por lo que al día siguiente volvieron a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez duraban mas tiempo en los lugares que visitaban. En los siguientes días iban a entrenar por las mañanas al coliseo y a veces por las tardes también lo hacían, aunque generalmente a esas horas solían platicar sentados en las gradas.

Después de una alegre semana por fin se llegó el día en el que tendrían que ir al monte Atos a pelear contra los bersekers de Ares. Los elegidos para ir habían sido Shaka, Aioria, Milo y Nira.


	4. Cuarta Parte

**(4° parte)**

Esa mañana había resultado ser calurosa como todas resultaban ser en esa época del año en Grecia y las cuatro personas que habían sido designadas para ir al monte Atos iban en camino.

El monte Atos se encontraba un poco lejos del Santuario, a unos 200 Km. de distancia al noreste, el camino era un poco ajetreado y había que subir por pequeños cerros para poder llegar. El viaje duró aproximadamente 10 horas en las cuales ninguno pronunció una palabra. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron un poco al ver el lugar solo, habían llegado a la hora estipulada y no había nadie en dicho lugar.

- Ja, ¿Nos habrán tenido miedo? - dijo Aioria muy confiado

- ¡LOS ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO! - dijeron 4 hombres al unísono, los cuales se encontraban en una montaña mas alta, al frente del monte Atos y dieron un salto a este, quedando frente a Shaka, Milo, Aioria y Nira.

- ¿Acaso ustedes son…? - preguntó Milo

- Así es, somos los bersekers de Ares - respondió uno de ellos, el cual portaba una armadura negra y en el centro de la parte torácica de la armadura tenia una especie de piedra roja brillante totalmente redonda, el casco dejaba la cabeza descubierta protegiendo solamente la frente y los laterales de la cara y también poseía una piedra igual al del peto y en la parte superior lo adornaba una especie de alas de murciélago. Las piernas llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla y tenían una saliente a la altura del tobillo con tres picos; el cinturón solamente protegía solamente la cadera, los brazos llegaban un poco mas arriba de los codos y tenían un pico grande y un poco ancho en el codo; las hombreras eran largas un poco ovaladas y puntiagudas al final; en la parte desprotegida de las piernas se podía ver parte de los pantaloncillos que van bajo la armadura los cuales eran de color azul marino - Soy Skiáthos de Olympus Mons.

- Yo soy Nísyros de Valles Marineris - dijo el que estaba al lado derecho de Skiáthos. Su armadura era igual a la de su compañero, con la única diferencia de que esta era de color marrón y los pantaloncillos de color verde oscuro

- Yo soy Gyáros de Cryse - dijo el que se encontraba al lado derecho de Nísyros. Su armadura era igual a la de sus compañeros pero lo que la diferenciaba era el color azul marino y el color negro de los pantaloncillos

- Y yo soy Néstor de Utopía - dijo el último de izquierda a derecha. Igual que a las demás, su armadura era de color verde oscuro y los pantaloncillo eran de color marrón.

- ¡Y ESTA SERÁ SU TUMBA! - dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

- Mejor dicho será la de ustedes - dijo Aioria desafiante

- Eso lo veremos - le contestó Gyáros confiado

_**Batalla de Aioria**_

El contrincante de Aioria era Gyáros de Cryse. Su apariencia era intimidante, era alto media aproximadamente 1.89m, su cabello era corto y lacio de color negro, su mirada era desafiante, sus ojos eran medianos y de color verde y su piel era apiñonada y tenía una cicatriz diagonal en la mejilla izquierda.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedes contra mí? - preguntó con incredulidad Gyáros

- Claro que si, y que no te quepa la menor duda de que yo, Aioria de Leo, te venceré

- Jajajaja, si claro, como quieras

- Pero ya basta de tanta plática y comencemos de una vez

- Estoy de acuerdo

Gyáros se abalanzó contra Aioria tomándolo desprevenido y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero Aioria logró estabilizarse y le regresó el golpe. Después de eso empezaron a lanzarse golpes casi a la velocidad de la luz manteniendo una pelea reñida aunque por un poco Gyáros llevaba la ventaja. Después de varios minutos de estar peleando a ese ritmo se separaron y se pusieron uno frente al otro

- Creo ya fue suficiente calentamiento - dijo Gyáros

- Lo mismo digo - respondió Aioria al mismo tiempo que empezaba a elevar su cosmo; Gyáros hizo lo mismo.

- Recibe esto… - Gyáros llevó un pie hacia atrás y levantó ambas manos hacia arriba, en las cuales se empezaron a formar una esfera de energía de color azul marino y una vez que estuvieron del tamaño de sus manos las bajó hasta la altura del pecho y extendidas al frente - ¡HINSDAKEO! - gritó y de sus manos salieron dos rayos de color azul marino a una velocidad impresionante, que a mitad del camino se unieron y formaron uno solo

- ¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE! - gritó Aioria y ambos ataques chocaron quedando justo en medio de ellos dos. Al principio el hinsdakeo de Gyáros iba ganando terreno sobre el relámpago de voltaje de Aioria. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista del lugar donde ambas técnicas chocaban.

- Acéptalo Aioria, estas perdido – dijo Gyáros muy confiado en que obtendría la victoria ya que su técnica avanzaba cada vez mas sobre la de Aioria

- Eso nunca… jamás me daré por vencido – Aioria elevó más su cosmo y para sorpresa de Gyáros su técnica comenzó a retroceder a tal grado que ya no pudo retener el relámpago de voltaje, el cual, le dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo, rompiendo unas partes de su armadura y lanzándolo varios metros más atrás, cayendo de cabeza y quedando boca abajo con la cabeza ladeada hacia donde se encontraba Aioria.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – preguntó Gyáros sorprendido al ver que el peto estaba completamente destruido, una hombrera estaba partida por la mitad, ya no tenia casco y sangraba por la boca

- Gyáros, nunca lo comprenderías – le contestó Aioria muy serio e inmediatamente después Gyáros murió. Después de observar por un momento el cadáver de su adversario, Aioria miró hacia la pared de la montaña que se encontraba frente al monte Atos y vio algo que lo sorprendió mucho…

_**Batalla de Shaka**_

El adversario de Shaka era Skiáthos de Olympus Mons, un hombre alto de 1.92m, piel blanca, pelo largo un poco alborotado y de color plateado, sus ojos eran grandes y violetas con una mirada penetrante y dura.

- ¿Acaso eres ciego? - preguntó Skiáthos con sarcasmo

- No - respondió Shaka tranquilo, sin inmutarse un poco

- Bueno, eso no importa ahora

Tanto Shaka como Skiáthos comenzaron a elevar su cosmo. Sin previo aviso el berseker de Olympus Mons se lanzó contra Shaka pero todos los golpes que le lanzaba este los esquivaba o bien lograba detenerlos con las manos o los brazos pero entre más tiempo pasaba, Skiáthos iba elevando la velocidad hasta que Shaka ya no pudo seguirle el ritmo y logró darle una patada en el rostro pero solo logró sacarle un hilo de sangre de la boca

- No peleas nada mal - dijo Skiáthos

- Lo mismo digo - Shaka se limpió la sangre que le había salido de la boca.

Ambos volvieron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo por varios minutos; había veces en que Skiáthos recibía los golpes de Shaka y viceversa pero a pesar de eso no se detenían ni un momento hasta que en un momento determinado ambos recibieron un puñetazo en la mejilla por parte del otro

- Ya me cansé de jugar… es hora de acabar contigo - dijo Skiáthos serio y un aura negra comenzó a rodearlo, bajó ambas manos, extendidas, y en ellas comenzaron a formarse dos bolas de energía, una en cada mano, cuando las esferas tomaron el tamaño de sus palmas las elevó a la altura del pecho juntando las muñecas y ambas bolas de energía se juntaron - ¡GATTO DAIMONDO! - gritó y un rayo negro atravesó rápidamente a través del viento.

- ¡KHAN! - gritó Shaka y el gatto daimondo de Skiáthos chocó contra una barrera invisible y se le regresó

- ¿Pero que…? - dijo Skiáthos al ver que si técnica se le regresaba pero logro esquivarla, dando directamente contra el suelo dejando un enorme cráter - Veo que estas lleno de sorpresas… Shaka de Virgo… pero esta vez mi gatto daimondo seguramente te aniquilará

- Creo que eso no va a ser posible - dijo Shaka y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos los cuales eran de color azul claro - ahora has caído en mi mejor técnica… ¡el tesoro del cielo!

- ¿El tesoro del cielo?, ¿pero que clase de técnica es? - dijo Skiáthos con tono burlón

- Es una técnica tanto defensiva como ofensiva a la vez - respondió Shaka - Skiáthos… a partir de este momento ya no te podrás mover - Shaka hizo un movimiento extraño con su mano y de el salió un rayo el cual impactó a Skiáthos - ahora ya no puedes atacarme

- ¿Qué dices? - Skiáthos intentó moverse pero no pudo - ¿Qué me pasa, porque no puedo moverme?

- Te acabo de quitar el sentido del tacto y ahora te voy a quitar el sentido del olfato - Shaka hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior pero esta vez el rayo se dirigió directamente a la nariz de Skiáthos y sin darle tiempo de nada fue acabando rápidamente con cada uno de sus sentidos hasta que lo privó de todos - Ahora ya no puedes sentir, oler, escuchar, hablar ni ver… eres un cadáver viviente y es por eso que te enviare a uno de los seis mundos - Shaka hizo una pausa - ¡CAMINO DE LOS SEIS MUNDOS! - gritó y una fuerte luz atacó a Skiáthos aventándolo varios metros y cayendo muerto. Shaka se dirigió hacia su cadáver lentamente - ¿En cual habrás caído?... bueno… eso ya no importa - de pronto algo llamó su atención y lo que vio le asombró mucho…

_**Batalla de Milo**_

El contrincante de Milo era Nísyros de Valles Marineris; media 1.87m, tenía la piel morena, ojos medianos de color café claro con una mirada fría y calculadora, y su cabello era largo hasta media espalda, lacio y castaño. Ambos se miraban como si se estuvieran estudiando uno al otro

- ¿Qué te parece si ya empezamos?, ya me cansé de solo ver tu horrenda cara - dijo Nísyros rompiendo el silencio

- Lo mismo digo, ya empezaba a sentirme enfermo de solo verte - respondió Milo con sarcasmo; Nísyros solo hizo un gruñido.

- Bien, espero que este listo para morir - Nísyros empezó a correr contra Milo

- El que va a morir va a ser otro - Milo también comenzó a correr contra Nísyros.

Cuando ambos se encontraron comenzaron a pelear a la velocidad de la luz utilizando tanto puños como patadas pero ambos estaban peleando a un mismo nivel. Después de un par de minutos de estar peleando a ese ritmo, ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, quedando a unos pocos metros de distancia uno del otro.

- No peleas nada mal - dijo Nísyros

- Y eso que no estoy peleando enserio - le respondió Milo

- Yo tampoco y ya es tiempo de que empiece a hacerlo

- Me parece perfecto - tanto Milo como Nísyros comenzaron a elevar su cosmo. Nísyros elevó sus manos al aire y sobre él comenzó a formarse una bola de energía de color marrón

- ¡OMENKAJRI! - gritó Nísyros al mismo tiempo que bajaba las manos y lanzaba la bola de energía a la velocidad de la luz; Milo logró esquivarla haciéndose a un lado pero logró rozarle en el rostro produciéndole un leve rasguño en la mejilla derecha, impactando en el suelo a unos cinco metros atrás de él y produciendo una explosión que solo logró alborotarles el cabello por la onda expansiva, pero dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo. Milo echó una pequeña mirada hacia atrás para mirar lo que el ataque de Nísyros había hecho

- ¡Vaya! No esta nada mal - exclamó Milo fingiendo estar muy sorprendido, aunque en realidad solo lo estaba un poco

- Esta vez no podrás esquivarlo - dijo Nísyros confiado - ¡OMENKAJRI! - volvió a gritar pero Milo logró esquivarlo sin ningún problema

- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! - gritó Milo lanzando solamente una dando justamente en el hombro derecho de Nísyros

- ¡Demonios! - exclamó Nísyros del dolor y se llevó la mano izquierda hacia donde se encontraba la herida - ¡Aaaaargh! - gritó

- El daño que ocasiona la aguja escarlata no se limita solo a esa pequeña herida del tamaño de una aguja, sino que provoca un dolor inimaginable en todo tu cuerpo ya que ataca directamente a tu sistema nervioso - dijo Milo con cierto orgullo

- ¡Bah!... esto no es nada - dijo Nísyros aunque en su voz se podía notar un poco de dolor

- Como quieras - Milo lanzó tres agujas mas las cuales se incrustaron en medio del pecho, en el hombro izquierdo y en el abdomen lanzándolo un par de metros mas atrás - Quien recibe la aguja escarlata no tiene mas que dos opciones…

- ¿Qué clase de opciones según tu son esas? - preguntó Nísyros con rencor mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

- La locura o la muerte… así que ¿Qué es lo que te pasará a ti primero Nísyros?... ¿te volverás loco… o morirás antes de que te lance quince golpes, que representan a la constelación del escorpión? - Milo volvió a lanzar tres agujas pero esta vez se incrustaron en la parte baja del abdomen y en lo alto y bajo del muslo izquierdo

- ¡Aaaaargh! - de las cavidades que habían hecho las agujas escarlatas comenzó a salir sangre

- ¿Te rindes o prefieres morir?... Nísyros

- ¡Cállate! - Nísyros intentó ponerse de pie pero estaba demasiado débil para eso por lo que lo hizo lentamente. Cuando se puso de pie pudo notar que empezó a ver doble, se le dificultaba respirar y hablar, no tenía equilibrio y no escuchaba muy bien

- Creo que ya obtuve mi respuesta… ¡morirás antes de los quince golpes! - Milo lanzó otras dos agujas las cuales dieron arriba y debajo de la rodilla derecha. Nísyros no soportó estar más tiempo de pie y quedó a gatas.

- Maldita sea… ser vencido por un caballero de Athena… - Nísyros se dejó caer y Milo lo observó por un momento. Después de casi un minuto algo hizo que desviara la mirada y lo que vio lo dejó en shock…

_**Batalla de Nira**_

El enemigo de Nira era Néstor de Utopía, el cual era alto, media 1.85m tenía el cabello largo, lacio y pelirrojo, sus ojos eran grandes de color azul turquesa con una mirada que denotaba odio y su piel era blanca

- Es una lástima que uses máscara… me hubiera encantado ver el rostro de la que será mi víctima - dijo Néstor con decepción

- Cálmate, que no nomás por ser mujer voy a ser una presa fácil - le respondió Nira desafiante

- Eso ya lo veremos

Néstor cerró los ojos, comenzó a elevar su cosmo y un aura verde lo empezó a rodear, poniendo ambas manos frente a él, una sobre la otra formando una cruz.

- ¡BIG THUNDER! - gritó Néstor y de sus manos salió un enorme rayo verde pero se detuvo frente a Nira - ¿Qué pasó?

- Mi especialidad es el manejo de poderes psíquicos… puedo controlar cosas con la mente - Nira hizo un movimiento con su mano y el ataque de Néstor se le regresó a él, pero éste logró esquivarlo sin mucha dificultad

- Ya veo, así que no me servirá atacarte con mis técnicas - Néstor hizo una pausa - entonces tendré que atacarte directamente

Néstor comenzó a moverse a la velocidad de la luz lo que provocó que no se viera. Nira miraba a todos lados intentando adivinar en donde aparecería.

- ¡RESTRICCIÓN! - gritó de pronto y las ondas que salían de su cuerpo atraparon a Néstor. Al igual que Milo, Nira también podía hacer la restricción ya que ella le había ayudado a desarrollar esa técnica.

- Mal-di-ción - dijo Néstor - pero con esto… no podrás… ¡DETENERME! - de alguna manera pudo liberarse de la restricción, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Nira y, aprovechando eso, logró darle un puñetazo en el rostro, tumbándola al suelo - ahora si no podrás hacer nada… ¡BIG THUNDER! - Nira vio venir el rayo y, aun en el suelo, se cubrió con ambas manos y la técnica de Néstor chocó contra una pared invisible.

- No te va a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mí, Néstor - Nira se puso de pie y Néstor solo la observaba

- De eso ya me di cuenta

Nira y Néstor comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro empezando a pelear cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ello. La batalla era muy reñida y solo por un poco, Néstor llevaba las de ganar; entonces, Nira tomó un decisión y cuando vio que era el momento oportuno se subió a la espalda de Néstor, sacó su espada y se la clavó directo en el corazón. Néstor con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomo a Nira y la aventó, estampándose contra la pared de la montaña para después caer por el abismo.

Cuando Milo la vio ahí en la pared de la montaña se quedó en shock pero cuando Nira empezó a caer su primera reacción fue correr a la orilla del monte pero llegó algo tarde porque para ese entonces ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

- ¡NIRAAAAAAAA! - gritó Milo como nunca antes lo había hecho y extendiendo una mano hacia ella

- ¡MILOOOOOO! - logró oírla gritar aunque fue bruscamente interrumpida y lo peor era que ya no la veía debido a que el abismo era demasiado oscuro. Aioria y Shaka se encontraban detrás de él

- Lo lamento, Milo - dijo Aioria con angustia y puso una mano sobre su hombro

- Tengo que ir por ella - dijo Milo entre triste y desesperado

- ¡¿Estas loco?! - exclamó Shaka

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes que hay abajo… podrías matarte! - exclamó Aioria

- No me importa - Milo se levantó, Aioria y Shaka intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y después volvieron a verlo y se dieron cuenta que estaba a punto de saltar, pero lograron detenerlo, uno de cada brazo

- ¡Suéltenme! - gritó Milo

- No, no lo haremos - dijo Aioria con firmeza

- No pierdas la cabeza, Milo, bajaremos de aquí por un camino más seguro - dijo Shaka

- Está bien - dijo Milo un poco más tranquilo, Shaka y Aioria lo soltaron y comenzaron el viaje de descenso por un lugar diferente al que habían subido. Cuando llegaron al pie del monte Atos se percataron de que por ahí cruzaba un río muy caudaloso - No puede ser - dijo Milo sorprendido

- Esto no se ve bien - dijo Aioria igual de sorprendido que su compañero

- Milo… no hay nada que podamos hacer… es mejor que regresemos al santuario - dijo Shaka pero parecía que Milo no lo escuchaba, el solo veía el río

- Shaka tiene razón - dijo Aioria

- Si… creo que si - dijo Milo después de un rato y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, bajo la vista por un momento y después la volvió a dirigir hacia donde la tenía antes - perdóname Nira, prometí protegerte… - pensó con tristeza - pero no lo logré… - otra lagrima salió de sus tristes ojos azules - espero que puedas perdonarme… nunca olvidaré tus consejos, tu mirada… tu sonrisa… tu risa melodiosa… esos ojos negros de noche… esa bella amistad que me brindaste…

Con esos pensamientos, Milo apartó la vista del río, dio media vuelta y junto con Shaka y Aioria, emprendió el viaje de regreso al santuario…

_**FIN**_


End file.
